Lily and James: Year One
by Neverlandite
Summary: Lily and James meet the summer before their first year at Hogwarts and quickly become friends. Upon arriving, however, things are destined to change and Lily may lose the only friend in the wizarding world she has.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"James!" Elaine Potter's voice rang sharply up the grand staircase. In his room James Potter rolled over in bed yelling a muffled whatever. " James Christopher Potter you get up right this instant!"

James rolled over again mumbling but this time he actually began making an effort to get out of bed. His mum was absolutely intolerable when she was angry, and she had been in a bad mood for the past week. His father, Alex, who was the Minister of Magic, had to escort one of the muggle born students to Hogwarts. This wasn't anything new, since each member of the ministry did so every year, but this year the student he was escorting would be staying with them for the week preceding the school year. So, of course, His mother had been insanely stressed out for quite a while now.

Suddenly, four little girls, all looking extremely like James, bounded into his room.

"James"

" Jamey get up"

" Up Up Up J-J" All the girls were speaking at once, the younger ones jumping on James's bed.

" Alright, alright, I'm up," He said, grumpily, with a smile spreading across his face. He stood up, swinging Sarah, the second youngest into his arms. She was 2 years old and positively adorable. She had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Brenna, who was 4-months-old and the youngest of the Potter children, began to cry and Liz attempted to quiet her.

" Mum says we really should be going James," Said Elizabeth, oldest of the girls. She too had wavy brown hair and auburn eyes.

The middle child, Erin, who was 7, began tugging on James's arm." Come on Jamey! We have to go meet Lily."

" Yeah, yeah I know. Now, get out so I can get dressed!" He said putting Sarah back on the floor and chasing her and Erin to the door. Elizabeth and the baby followed. James pulled on the jeans and T-shirt his mother had iron for him and looked in the mirror, attempting to flatten his hair, which, like the girls, was brown and slightly wavy and always gave James the appearance of having just gotten off a broom. Not that he minded.

Satisfied with his appearance, he walked down the hall and slid down the long smooth handrail to the bottom of the huge staircase in the center of their home. Their house was extremely large, though it had only 2 floors. The main floor held the kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, and other offices and such. The upper floor held the bedrooms, nursery, playrooms, and other sleeping and living spaces. James had a room to himself, while Elizabeth and Erin shared, and the two little ones both still slept in the nursery.

" I wish you wouldn't do that," scolded Elaine. But, Alex Potter just chuckled, which earned him an angry glare from his wife.

" I mean, you should...really listen to your mother James," He corrected stifling laughter.

" Sorry Mum," James replied, although he was far from sincere, he was quite a good actor and was able to hide that.

" Are your sisters ready yet?" asked Mrs. Potter, but before James could reply the girls came bounding down the stairway. " Oh good, let's go. We're 10 minutes late already." and with that the family proceeded outside and piled into the car. Though it appeared to be a normal muggle station wagon from the outside, it was magically enhanced to fit all 7 of them quite comfortably inside.

" Lils," Called Rose Potter up the stairs. " Are you almost ready?"

" Coming Mum!" she called. Lily Potter had beautiful wavy red hair and brilliant green eyes. She was just finishing packing her duffle. She was so excited to be going to Hogwarts, and to be meeting other witches and wizards. She had gotten her letter 2 weeks ago, and since then read the majority of the books on her school list. She didn't want to be behind just because she came from a non-magic family and the others didn't.

Having double and triple checked her stuff she finally decided she was ready to go. She picked up her duffle, cat, and owl's cage and ran down the stairway to where her mom was waiting. " Alright, lets go. Where's Petunia?" Petunia, Lily's older sister, had been jealous of lily since the day she got her letter. She took every opportunity to make Lily's life miserable. Lily couldn't wait to go to school and leave Petunia for an entire year. " Petunia!!" yelled Rose " We have to go!"

Petunia trudged down the stairs an annoyed expression on her face. As she passed by Lily she whispered, "Freak" so no one else could hear.

Lily attempted to ignore her. " _No one is going to ruin my day. Not even Petunia_," she though to her self. " _In a few hours I will be rid of her for a long time_." And with these thoughts Lily climbed into the back seat of the car with her stuff.

It was a nearly 2-hour drive to the train station, where Lily would be meeting the wizarding family that was escorting her to school. They arrived at Kings Cross with 15 minutes to spare. Rose hugged her daughter and told her, " Good luck at school sweetie. Make me proud," and with that kissed Lily on the check.

" Don't worry mummy I will. Love you," Replied Lily.

" Love you too sweetie." And with that Rose went back to the car.

Once her mother was out of earshot Petunia muttered, " Good riddance freak!" and went to catch up with her mother.

Tears began to fall gently down Lily's face and she brushed them away. Finding a vacant bench, She sad down and buried her face in the novel she'd brought along.


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impressions

"Oh dear, we're late!" exclaimed Elaine Potter as she pulled up to King's Cross Station at 1:23. They were supposed to meet Lily at one o'clock. Quickly parking the car, Elaine and her husband got all the kids out of the car and with one last warning from their mother to be on their best behavior, the 5 Potter children followed their parents into the station.

Lily appeared to be absorbed in her book, but she kept glancing down at her watch. Worried that maybe the Potters weren't coming at all and that she'd be left all alone in this gloomy train station.

Just when she had given up hope, she saw 7 people rush through the station doors. They looked as if they were attempting to blend in with the muggles, but had done a rather poor job of it. Smiling, Lily put down her book and stood up.

"Ah, there she is," said Alex as he spotted the pretty red-haired girl close her book. The family walked over to her, Alex extending his arm towards her. " It's good to see you Lily," He said in a gentle voice, torn between being fomal or friendly. " I'm Alexander Potter, Minister of Magic, I hope you have a lovely stay with us and enjoy your time at Hogwarts.

James stood staring in awe at Lily. He hadn't meet many witches his age, and never had he meet one so pretty. He was at a lose for words. He was so caught up in staring at Lily that he hardly noticed his family leaving. " James? Going to join us?" asked his father.

"What, oh yeah, coming dad," He said, and jogged to catch up.

"What's gotten into you today James? Usually its near impossible to get you to stop talking, and yet you haven't said a word since we got here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really,"

"Alright, then. Come on." and with that they joined the rest of the family in the car.

They arrived home, James still oblivious to the world around him. " James? James? JAMES!" his father attempted to bring him back to reality

"What?" James replied startled.

"I've only said your name nearly 10 times. Now, be a gentleman and carry Ms. Evans's bag inside.

Her checks slightly red she shook her head, " I can manage, really." but Mr. Potter insisted that James carry it.

" It's good for him to learn some manners once in a while, " He said smiling. And with this James scowled, picked up the bag and walked inside.

Lily too was in awe, not because of James, but because of the house. It was strangely lopsided, and looked almost as if it had been built by magic. Then, she remembered that it probably was.

She was even more amazed as she stepped inside the house. All around there were things doing things by themselves. Dishes washing themselves, needles knitting sweaters, a brush brushing boots. Lily had never witnessed magic before, and felt that it was even more amazing than it had been described in her letter or the books she had read.

She was so enthraled in the house, that she hardly noticed Mrs. Potter talking to her. " Now, I'm sure you will want to get some sleep. I bet you are tired from your trip, and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we're going to shop for school supplies. Lets see, you can have James's room..."

At this James interjected, " But mum..."

But his father cut him off. " Yes, that's a wonderful idea. Lily will stay in James's room, and James can have the floor downstairs." and James said no more, he knew when his father meant what he said, and now was one of those times. Scowling slightly, he carried Lily's bag into his room, Lily followed.

" Well...uh...here it is...I...uh...make your self at home..." and with that he set down her bag and turned to leave the room.

" James?" said Lily tentivley.

"Yeah?" he replied.

" Um...thanks for letting me share your room,"

And, with this, James felt all annoyance at giving up his room leave him. " It was nothing, really," he said and he walked out of the room.

Lily was confused as to the way James was acting. _I wonder what's up with him?_ she though to herself. _He sure is acting strange_. She sat down on James's bed and looked around. His room was covered from head to toe in quidditch stuff. There were posters all over his dark blue walls. There were all of the same seven wizards in their green robes. And they were moving! She didn't know much about quidditch, except that it involved a bunch of wizards on broomsticks. There was a broom leaning against his wall and a variety of books, some school some quidditch, littering the floor. On his desk was a stack of parchment, and an open copy of A Beginners's Guide to Transfiguration, along with a variety of quills and potion ingredients. A picture of the Potters's was set on the dresser, and they too, were moving. Along with a sleeping snitch and a couple of other random objects, that included a variety of magical sweets, and a wand, was one thing that stood out. A gorgeous tawny owl slept in a large iron cage. She was asleep, but all the same Lily fell instantly in love with her.

Remembering that she needed to unpack, Lily shook herself from the trance she was in. She unzipped her duffel and pulled out the couple of outfits she brought along. With a flick of her wand she hung up the clothes spread her blankets on the bed. She pulled out the picture of her family she had brought along and placed it on the dresser. Alongside the moving picture of the Potters, Lily's family looked extremely dull and boring. _That's us_, she thought quietly. _Normal old boring muggles. _Finally, she took out a few of her school books that she'd run out of room for in her trunk and the book she'd been reading at the train station, _The Lord of the Rings_. She carefully slid a few of James's belongings to the side of the desk, and placed her books down on it.

Exhausted from her trip, Lily sank down onto the bed. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep, and dreaming of all the wonderful things that would await her at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

Chapter 2: Leaving Home

The rest of the week was one of the best in Lily's life. She had a wonderful time staying with the Potters. She became really close friends with James's sister, Elizabeth, and loved all the other Potter kids too. The Potters seemed like the absolute perfect family. The only thing she couldn't understand was why James was perfectly polite and friendly when she was around, except when it was just the two of them. Then, he would hardly say a word and he would always make some excuse to leave. Lily just didn't understand him at all.

"Lily Sweetheart!" The voice of Mrs. Potter came floating up the grand staircase. Make sure you finish packing soon. The train leaves at 11 o'clock tomorrow, so we will have to leave early. I want to get the car packed up tonight."

" Alright. I'll bring it right down," replied Lily. She took one look around at James's room taking in her surroundings. "I wish this week could have lasted forever." she whispered ever so softly. " I hope Hogwarts is just as wonderful."

" It will be," came the gentle voice from behind her. She turned to find James standing in the doorway smiling. A few tears began to roll down Lily's cheeks and soon she found herself collapsing onto the bed sobbing.

James slowly sat beside her and began rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's going to be alright Lily. I promise."

She looked up, tears streaming down her sweet, beautiful face. " You can't promise things like that. You never know what will happen. What if its awful there? What if people hate me? What if its just like home. What if..."

"Shhhh..." James put his finger to her lips gently. " Don't worry. I'm sure you will like it there. I bet you will be one of the smartest, cleverest, most popular and beautiful girls there Lil. You have nothing to worry about."

" I'm not pretty. I am an ugly freak who deserves to live a miserable life all alone. I..."

"No!" James voice was now stern and fierce. " Don't you ever say anything like that again. You are beautiful and perfect in every way. You are a witch and that makes you special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand? If I ever hear you putting yourself down like that again I will hurt you, after I kill whoever put those crazy ideas in your head! Who told you those things? WHO?" James was shouting now. His 'Potter anger' had kicked in and it is not a good thing to cross. Lily continued to sob.

James spoke again, yelling loud enough for everyone in the huge house to hear him. " WHO TOLD YOU THAT!!!!!!!"

Lily could hardly talk through her crying, but she managed to mumble 'my sister'.

"I'LL KILL HER!!! I WILL KILL HER!!!!! I..."By this point there were several sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Alex Potter opened the door to find Lily sobbing into her hands on the edge of James's bed and James was standing a few feet away shouting at her.

"That's enough James," he said in his soft but commanding nature, but James stood un-phased.

" SHE HAS NO RIGHT! HOW COULD SHE? HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE HER? IF I EVER FIND HER I WILL KILL HER! I WILL KILL..."

Alex walked over to his son and grabbed both of his arms from behind. " I said that was enough, and when I say something I mean it!" Still shaking with fury, James's arms dropped to his side, and a few tears from rage fell silently down his face. He swallowed, hung his head, and mumbled, " Sorry Dad. Sorry Lil," as he shuffled from the room. It wasn't often that his dad had to get angry, but this time it was more the disappointment in his voice that ashamed James. He hated to disappoint his father. He wanted more than anything to amount to be the man his father was, and not being able to control his emotions and 'Potter anger' wasn't helping him achieve his goal.

The rest of the Potter children had been standing in the doorway, but upon James's hurried exit, and a glare from their father they all returned downstairs to their previous activities. Elaine though, remained in the hallway. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she figured she would stay close just in case. She sat down in one of the arm chairs in the center of the hall and summoned some parchment so she could continue the letter she had begun downstairs.

Alex walked over to where Lily sat crying. " Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

She dried her eyes and looked up. " Its just, what if they don't like me at Hogwarts?"

Alex smiled. " Sweetheart, Hogwarts is a wonderful place. Those 7 years were some of the best ones my entire life. I made friendships that will last for eternity. And I am sure you will love it just as much." Seeing as she was still crying a little, he continued. "I mean, as soon as you arrive you will be sorted into a house, and there will be 9 other students your age in it. You'll share a dormitory with them, and have classes together, and I am sure you will become very close friends with one another. You have nothing to worry about. You are an intelligent and beautiful girl, and I am positive that you will have friends before you even get off the train.

A smile crossed Lily's tear-stained face. " You really think so?"

" I know so. I'm sorry about James. He just loses his temper sometimes. I'm sure he didn't really mean to upset you. I'm going to go talk to him right now."

"He wasn't really yelling at me. It was more at my sister. I...uh...told him that she wasn't very nice to me...and he got mad..." Alex smiled softly as he left the room. Lily finished wiping away the tears and grabbed her last few belongings from around James's room and threw them in her duffle.

After talking briefly to his father, James made his way back upstairs. He slowly opened the door to his room. Lily was sitting on the bed, in the same position she had been when James left. She had stopped crying, and looked a little more cheerful than before. _Thank goodness_, thought James thankfully. _I hate it when girls cry, I never know what to do. _

" Do you really think it will be as wonderful as your dad said?" she asked with a hopeful tint shining through the darkness in her eyes."

" No, I think it will be even better!" James replied with a mischievous grin. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lily.

" But what if its not? What if no one likes me and I can't find any friends?"

" I doubt that will happen..."

"But..."

"But, even if you can find no other friends, you will always have me."

At these words tears began to fall once again down Lily's cheeks. James put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head upon his shoulder. " Promise?" came the softest voice.

" I promise," came his gentle reply. His free hand wiped away her tears and she smiled ever so sweetly. They sat this way for some time. Lily's head on his shoulder, and James gently stroking it. Lily fell asleep quickly, and James followed soon after.


End file.
